Current business processes for data analytics includes utilizing scripts to run batch processing on data to upload data and retrieve uploaded data. Once batch processing runs, feedback on the data associated with the batch processing may be provided to an end user. The end user may then manually resolve any failures noted in the feedback and a batch process may be executed again as scheduled. Additionally, where a system requires specific user privileges, a user may have to provide specific system privileges in order to retrieve data associated with the batch processing. Moreover, to the extent a user is using a client device and attempting to access files located on a server, the user may be prevented from accessing the server according to server runtime and downtime.
These and other drawbacks exist.